This invention relates in general to the construction of so called ball and socket joints and in particular to a new and useful universal joint having a plastic housing with a socket for receiving a ball joint which is reinforced by a ring engageable over the housing and into a groove defined on the exterior of the housing.
Ball and socket joints are employed in a variety of applications which all have in common that by means of the joint, forces are to be transmitted. Depending on the magnitude of these forces, various materials are used. With very strong forces, both the ball and the socket are made of a metal. With smaller forces, plastic sockets have already been used (German utility model No. 1826871) which are inserted in a metallic casing and have a slotted rim portion which can be radially squeezed by means of a ring screwed into the metallic casing and provided with a conical inner clamping surface, to obtain a certain tightness in motion. Such a design requires not only a plastic socket within the metallic casing, but also threads in the casing and on the ring. In instances where no adjustment is needed, this design is too expensive. With still smaller forces to be transmitted, purely plastic casings have already been provided (German utility model No. 1948987). Such casings are slotted and, upon forcing the ball end therein, they are clamped by a fastening spring bridging the slot. Such a construction has the disadvantage that the socket must be designed so to speak as a fork, i.e., with a slot extending far to the interior, through which dirt may easily penetrate into the joint. In addition, the mounting of the fastening spring is relatively expensive and can hardly be done without manual work.
Labor costs may certainly be reduced with a design according to German Pat. No. 1921769. However, there the socket has also the shape of a fork and the prong portions are connectable to each other by an engageable locking cap flexibly hinged thereto. This again involves a high risk of soiling. Moreover, there is a change of an inadvertent unlocking of the cap. Soiling seems to be better avoided in a joint in accordance with German utility model No. 1696024 where a closed plastic socket is provided. A metallic reinforcement comprising at least two different parts, namely a metal strip and a metal sleeve, is intended to increase the strength. These parts, however, involve further expenses and require several additional mounting steps. Further known is a spherical joint disclosed in German OS No. 28 42 800, comprising a socket and a fastening spring embracing the socket and projecting by its ends through slots to the interior. The fastening spring certainly is capable of preventing a ball end from slipping out, however, the spring ends at the ball end contact each other only after a considerable play. Also, the mounting of such a fastening spring is expensive.
The invention is directed to a design of a joint of the above-mentioned kind requiring only a small number of parts, being easy to assemble manually or mechanically, and, in addition, simplifying the preparatory work for the assemblage. The joint is to be inexpensive, suitable for a series manufacture, and have a long life substantially requiring no maintenance. Any play is substantially to be eliminated, and the risk of soiling should be minimized.
In accordance with the invention a universal joint is provided with a plastic housing which includes a socket having an opening through which a ball of a joint member is positioned and which includes a bevelled wall bounding the opening which is bevelled outwardly away from the socket and which has an exterior which is bevelled outwardly in a direction toward the socket. Beyond the exterior bevelled wall the housing is provided with a groove and this groove is engaged by a collar portion of a ring member which may be slid upwardly along the bevelled wall to compress the bevelled wall inwardly and permit the collar to engage in the groove.
The advantage of such an arrangement is that no screwing is provided and no springs, fitting strips, etc. are to be hinged, attached, passed through, or bent in. What is needed to accomplish the assembly are merely two straight pushes in the axial direction. The first push brings the ball end into engagement with the socket, and the second push makes the ring slip over the rim into locking position. The assemblage is further facilitated by forming the casing and the ring in the same mold and maintaining a connection between the casing and the ring at least up to the instant of accomplishing the assemblage proper. Then, there is no need for separately bringing the ring into an assembled position, it is undetachably linked to the casing, in a position ready for mounting. Even if a slotted rim would be provided to further facilitate an engagement thereover, this will not increase the risk of soiling, since the ring will substantially completely cover the slots.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a universal joint construction which comprises a plastic housing casing portion including an interior cavity forming a ball receiving socket which has an opening for the insertion of a ball head of a pin joint which includes a wall bounding the opening which is bevelled outwardly to an end from the socket on its interior and bevelled from the outer end outwardly toward the socket on its exterior, the exterior wall of the casing portion including an annular groove which is engageable by a collar of the ring member which slides over the bevelled wall and compresses this wall inwardly when the ring member is energized in the groove.
A further object of the invention is to provide a universal joint construction which is simple in design, rugged in construction and economical to manufacture.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.